


Snangel (Snaky Angel)

by Starwolf69



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, but so is one of the parents, is it still a kidfic if the kids are snakes, snake flirting, snake life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwolf69/pseuds/Starwolf69
Summary: Aziraphale uses a tiny miracle to surprise Crowley and be able to spend some time exploring the world with the snildren.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Snangel (Snaky Angel)

A strange snake had been in his garden. Crowley’s forked tongue flicked out, tasking the unfamiliar, yet somehow familiar, scent. He didn’t like it one bit. He could feel occultic energy in the scent. Instantly, his mind jumped to Hastur. However, it didn’t smell like the toad demon. This was definitely another snake. The children’s snake scents came to him. The outsider had encountered his babies – oh, Someplace, no! This will not do.   
Crowley slithered around the property, finding the exact places where this stranger had been. By the time he got back to the patio, he was frantic. Someone had gotten through his and Anathema’s wards. He slithered back to the patio, shifted to people-shape, and strode into the house.

TWO HOURS EARLIER . . .

Aziraphale stretched out on the patio, sun glinting in little prismatic rainbows off his pearly scales. He looked like a larger version of Rosa, except where her belly was red, his was gold He coiled, waiting for . . . well, he wasn’t sure what exactly he was waiting for.   
It was Clem who found him. The young snake slithered up to him. Wild snakes would sometimes come around if Father wasn’t around. Clem’s forked tongue shot out to smell at the strange snake. His eyes widened.

“A-Azirafather?” he asked.

“Yes, darling,” the angel snake answered.

“How?” Clem finally asked.

“I want to surprise Father,” Aziraphale told him. “But I must learn about being a snake.”

“We can teach you that!” Clem said with a laugh. “Let me get the others. Stay right here.”

Clem took off and return with four other snakes. They all had shifted and slithered straight to Aziraphale, smelling him excitedly. He couldn’t get over how each of the snakelets smelled so different from each other. 

“Azirafather!” Rosa said. “Let’s go into the garden! It smells wonderfully!”

“No!” Junior hissed, “I’m going to teach Azirafather how to hunt!”

Clem said, “But I want to teach him how to climb in the orchard.”

“Want to see Father’s favorite basking place?” Angelica offered.

“Azirafather!” Datura called. “Let’s go catch frogs by the pond!”

“Father said no pond unless he’s there,” Angelica warned. “If you go, I’m telling.”

“But Azirafather is with me so there, Miss Smarty Snake,” Datura hissed.

“Still gonna tell,” Angelica told him.

“Children! Please!” Aziraphale finally hissed. “We will do as much as we can before Father gets back. Now, what shall we do first?”

“Pond, pond, pond,” Datura chanted.

“Garden! Please!” Rosa begged.

“Basking is best!” Angelica said, tossing her head.

“You have to know how to climb,” Clem said. “That is the most important thing.”

“Is not!” Junior shouted. “Hunting is!”

“Is not!” Angelica argued.

“Is too!”

“Not!”

“Too!”

“Enough!” Aziraphale shouted, hissing to make his point. “The gardens are closest, so we’ll start there. Everyone will get a turn to show me things, okay?”

Rosa slithered next to him as they made their way through the garden. The soil was warm on their bellies and the air was filled with the scents of the flowers. Rosa taught him how to avoid the rose thorns and which plants smelled the best. The world looked very different from this perspective.

“How lovely this is!” Aziraphale exclaimed.

Rosa giggled. “I think Father keeps it so nice because he likes it in snake form.”

They slithered into the meadow where Angelica took the lead. She led them to a corrugated sheet of metal in a dusty spot. Triumphantly, she slithered onto the metal and stretched out in one of the grooves.

“Father’s spot,” she announced. “If you crawl under it, you are warm all around. And there’s the perfect dirt here for a dust bath.”

“Boring!” Junior teased.

“Shut up!” Angelica hissed.

Aziraphale intervened before a fight could start. He slithered under the metal, his head poking out to where the children were gathered. “This is a beautiful place for a nap, my dear. Did Father bring you here?”

“Well,” Angelica said slowly. “Sort of.”

“Sort of how?” the angel asked, suspiciously.

Datura said, “That means she followed him and was all sneaky about it.”

“How do you know, Tura?” Angelica challenged.

“I just do,” they answered.

“You shouldn’t sneak,” Rosa said. “Father might want privacy.”

Angelica glared at her. “It’s not like Azirafather was here and they were having Adult Time. He was just basking. You don’t need privacy for that!”

“Still,” Rosa said primly.

“Can we go now?” Junior whined from where he was slithering figure eights in the dust. “This is boring.”

“Race you to the orchard!” Clem cried as he took off. 

The others raced after him. Aziraphale followed, happy he was able to keep up with the children in this form. Clem taught him to climb the apple tree first thing. He loved the way the bark felt on his scales as he slithered along the branches. He thought back to another apple tree and another snake a long time ago. It certainly looked different from this view. 

Once he was back on the ground, Datura and Junior taught him how to hunt. While he couldn’t bring himself to eat any of the furry creatures in the meadow, he praised Junior when he caught a vole and when Datura ate a bug that was munching on the tree leaves. They climbed and played in the meadow until, all of a sudden, five heads shot up as forked tongues shot out.

“Father!” Datura shouted. “Father and Bentley are at the driveway!”

Aziraphale gathered the children close. “Not one word about this to Father, understand?”

“Yes, Azirafather,” they chorused.

IN THE COTTAGE. . .

“Aziraphale!” Crowley shouted, clearly panicked. “Spawn!”

Four children and one young snake barreled down the stairs. Crowley wrapped his arms around them, scenting to be sure they were alright. After ensuring his children were fine, he looked at them all, still shaken.

“Where is Azirafather?” he asked. 

Rosa giggled. “He’s in your room. He has a surprise for you!” 

Crowley frowned. Surprises with his angel were a crap-shoot. It could be wonderful and amazing, or it could make him want to go hide in the meadow. He could tell by the giggles and barely contained expression that the children knew of this surprise. Crowley shook his head. 

“He’s okay? There hasn’t been anything . . . strange going on here today?” he asked.

Datura frowned. “Strange how?”

Crowley mumbled, “I smelled a strange snake outside. I could smell it and you all. It smelled . . . not like a typical wild snake.”

“Maybe you should ask Azirafather about that,” Angelica suggested.

“Yes,” Junior agreed. “You should ask Azirafather.”

Crowley stood slowly and walked to the room he shared with Aziraphale, the children in tow. He opened the door to find a beautiful white and gold snake coiled in the center of his bed. He blinked a few times. 

“Angel?” he asked.

The snake nodded and wiggled its forked tongue at him. The children laughed and bounced around him. 

“Are you surprised?” 

“We taught him all kinds of things!”

“Isn’t he beautiful?”

“Father, can we go to the pond as snakes?”

“After dinner because I’m starving.”

Crowley held up his hands. “Oi! Enough! You all need to disappear for a bit so I can talk to Azirafather.”

“But,” Datura pouted. “Pond!”

“Go!” Crowley pointed at the door. “Give us a few minutes then we’ll see.”

“No kissing,” Angelica said. “Or we’ll never get to the pond.”

“Or dinner,” Junior added.

“Go!” Crowley growled. 

When the children had left, he shifted to snake form and slithered up on the bed. He smelled Aziraphale from nose to tail, slithering around him. Aziraphale dipped his head prettily as Crowley scented him. Crowley draped himself over Aziraphale, rubbing his head against Aziraphale’s.

“Surprise,” Aziraphale said softly.

“Too right,” Crowley agreed, gently bumping his head on top of Aziraphale’s in an act of snaky flirting. “You are gorgeous, but how?”

“Oh, you know, a tiny miracle,” Aziraphale told him. “I wanted to see things like you and the children do. They taught me all sorts of things about being a snake today.”

Crowley rubbed his tail against Aziraphale’s tail as he head-bumped again. “Let’s take them to the pond then, tonight, after they are asleep, you and I can go to the meadow and I’ll teach you more things about being a snake.”

Aziraphale wiggled happily. “I look forward to learning from you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Props to Kedreeva for creating the sandbox. And to Quilly and OlwenDylluan for keeping the 'verse turning. 
> 
> This takes place the in the summer, right before Angelica and Rosa started school.


End file.
